


Unexpectedly

by NathTE



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Before Boruto the Movie, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family, Hinata is holding her cool, Humor, Kakashi and Obito and Rin are being themselves, Kushina wants to crush something, M/M, Minato is also holding his cool, Naruto is a worried first-time parent, One year after The Last, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Romance, Team Minato + Kushina travel into the future, Time Travel, and possibly jumped a dimension or two, more or less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto couldn’t stop himself counting the days until his first child would be born, to the point to drive the always calm and sweet Hinata crazy. But they didn’t count on things getting more stressing when Team Minato and Kushina ended up popping up in front of them.





	1. When things get strange

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get some things out of my mind. And I’m a sucker for Time-Travel fanfics, so here it is. That’s the second time-travel fanfic of Naruto that has been in my mind these days (the other two that include the first and the third idea won’t come around so soon, they actually need more work and attention than this one, so… Yeah, don’t expect them so soon).

 

 

 

It was a normal night in Konoha, the summer breeze helping the people feel more comfortable in the hot night. Stars shone brightly in the inky sky, despite the pace Konoha was growing since the war finished, the luminosity still didn’t get in the way of the beautiful sky.

 

Uzumaki Hinata, nee Hyuuga, was one of those people enjoying a stroll in that summer night, trying, and failing to not get angry with her worrywart of a husband. Who could have known that Naruto would be this excited and worried about their first child? She knew he wanted a family as much as he wanted to be Hokage, but his worry over small things was grating at her hormone-addled nerves.

 

“What if--?”

 

“Naruto,” she stopped him in one of his tirades of unfounded worry. “Everything will be fine, with me, and Boruto,” although she didn’t raise her voice, the small frown on her forehead and how the corners of her mouth were slightly downwards showed her annoyance.

 

Naruto had learned to read his wife during the year they dated and that preceded their marriage, and so he stopped knowing that if he kept going it would only increase her own frustration, he didn’t want that. Hinata wasn’t shy on showing her feelings, she was always the most transparent of the Hyuugas, however, she didn’t like to show her annoyance to anyone in fear of upsetting them.

 

“I’m sorry, Hinata,” he breathed an honest apology, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment. “It’s just… It’s everything so new, in a few weeks we will be parents, and I’m afraid I will fail it so hard.”

 

Hinata stopped their walk, her hand gripping Naruto’s forearm making him look back at her. She could notice the lines of worry marrying the young face of her husband, his blue eyes showed his insecurities and fear. With a small sigh, she lifted her free hand to cup his face, gently rubbing her thumb on his whiskered cheek, her expression softening as she did.

 

“I know you won’t fail, anata,” her voice was soft and sincere, making the young man’s heart quicken its pace in his chest.

 

But still, some doubts still lingered in his core. “How can you be so sure -ttebayo?”

 

Hinata turned her body fully to her husband, her pregnant belly not allowing her to be as close as she wanted, but just enough. Her pale lilac eyes held his cerulean in place, showing him what exactly she felt, how she believed in him.

 

“One thing I learned with the years, Naruto-kun, it’s that no one is a perfect parent, they will always commit mistakes thinking that what they are doing is the best thing for their child,” she reaffirmed, just to see the sparkle rekindle in his eyes. “They only fail if they don’t try at all.”

 

Naruto, for his part, didn’t know how much he needed to hear those words, it felt as if something was lifted from his chest. From the first moment that Hinata told him they were having a child, until their last checkup he couldn’t stop the happiness and fear growing in the same amounts in his chest.

 

He didn’t know what was to be a parent, he didn’t know what was love and affection, despite the Sandaime’s efforts, until Iruka-sensei entered his life as the loving older brother, almost father, he was. Even that he had met his parents and knew they loved him so much, it took him a long while to actually know what was to be loved and love in return. So, it was normal he feared he would fail his children, and he was certain he would commit a lot of mistakes. But, his nindo was to never give up, and he wouldn’t, he would try his best to be the father this child and future ones needed him to be.

 

“You are right, Hinata, I will try my best -ttebayo!” He said with determination, eyes sparkling with resolve.

 

Hinata couldn’t stop the smile growing in her lips or the small spike of exasperation that came when her husband, now relieved of his fear, started to babble about things he wanted to buy to their little boy, things Naruto never had the chance to have, but he was so intent to give his child. She still could remember the first week after they discovered she was pregnant, how Naruto appeared in their humble home with a bag full of baby clothes, all sizes, colors, and shapes. She still remembered his smile, his blushing cheeks and that sparkle of love and fear that shone in his blue eyes. But it was the start, most often than not she had to be the one to stop Naruto’s impulsive buying, he wasn’t the worst though, that spot was taken by her father by far.

 

Their happy bubble was popped when they heard a group of people coming their way through one of the alleys, voices hushed, albeit a touch frantic. It was when they turned the corner into the street the couple were, that things went from positively exasperating, to complete and utter madness.

 

Because walking in their direction, still not noticing them of how enticed they were discussing in between themselves, were no one other than the Yondaime, his wife, and three pre-teens. The Yondaime was whispering in a heated discussion with the red-haired woman beside him, while the silver-haired boy seemed ready to choke the dark-haired boy while the sole girl was trying desperately to stop her two bickering friends.

 

Hinata more heard than saw her husband choke a sob, that soon became an angry growl. She couldn’t understand, how people could be so cruel, with all Naruto went through, and how his doubts and fears for their family could be exploited like that. It wasn’t funny, whoever those people were, to bring Naruto’s parents into this.

 

They observed the group of people freeze in their spot, with the amount of Killing Intent Naruto was sending their way and a flare of chakra that possibly made every shinobi in the village to stay alert. For their part the group of supposed dead people, except for one, because it was no mistake who those pre-teens should be, stopped when they felt the pressure and raw power coming from in front of them, a power they had never felt before, although the red-haired woman felt it was familiar somehow, but lacking something.

 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Naruto’s voice was deeper and rough in the edges, he moved in front of Hinata by instinct, blue eyes blazing with repressed fury.

 

Five pairs of eyes glued themselves in Naruto’s strong form, two getting ready for battle, two of them were terrified, while one pair was showing the intense battle to regain control. Naruto smirked, tapping on Kurama’s chakra even more and waking up his tenant.

 

**‘What’s now, kit?’**

 

_‘I have to deal with some impostors if you don’t mind’_

 

That attracted Kurama’s attention, and the Fox looked out through Naruto’s eyes. Shocked was an understatement, he was completely and utterly baffled by what he saw, and the rage his friend was feeling fueled his own. No one played with his kit, only he could do that. Kurama got up from his position sending more chakra to Naruto, growling as he did, he expanded his awareness to the outside of Naruto’s body, gauging those stupid humans that were trying to play with his friend’s feelings.

 

But doing so just confused him, because those chakra signatures were identical to the real ones, the ones he knew so well. And the strangest thing was that he could feel himself inside that woman, a more angry and frustrated form of himself, but identical to his. It gave Kurama some pause, and while he expanded more of his perception as Naruto entered his Sage mode – their supposed enemies got even tenser, both adults moving in front of the kids – so he could finally study their presence and chakra better, and his findings left him surprised.

 

 **‘Kit, you won’t believe this,’** he started, making Naruto stop his advance over the group. **‘They are the real thing.’**

 

_‘What?’_

 

Naruto stopped mid-step, eyes slightly unfocused as he concentrated in what Kurama was telling and showing him. Hinata frowned as she noticed her husband stopping and looked at the group. Noticing their opportunity, the group started to retreat. They were so confused, they were sure they were in Konoha, but a very strange and confusing Konoha, with buildings that didn’t exist, and others they knew so well gone. And now had that man, strangely familiar, ready to attack them. They had to get to the Hokage, but before they could give another step, other of the same man appeared behind them.

 

“Hold on,” the man in front of them spoke.

 

“Who are you?” The man looking like Minato… No, Minato, asked. Clever cerulean eyes darting around while he analyzed their chances of escape.

 

“I’m…” He started, but then stopped again, eyes darting to their right, the two adults and the boy with silver air could sense something coming in their direction. “We don’t have time, we will have to talk when we get home,” he said quickly, his hands moving this time as he made the crux signal with both hands making appear more 9 of himself, and the clones moved to them, and before any of them could react two of them grabbed each one of their group.

 

“Naruto-kun…?” Hinata called, confused.

 

“I will explain to you later, Hinata,” he answered her, as he kept his eye on the group.

 

Although they tried to get out of his hold, his clones were strong, and with a whirl of winds and leaves, they were gone, just in time, because as soon as they disappeared, leaf ninja jumped on the street, right in front of Naruto as he dropped his Sage mode.

 

“Naruto-san, what happened?” He asked as another three that came right after him walked around, looking for anything out of place.

 

“Sorry, I got worked up over a stray cat, it gave me a hell of a scare – ttebayo,” he said, lying through his teeth while rubbing the back of his head in an attempt to look sheepish. “Right, Hinata?” He looked at his wife, pleading with his eyes.

 

Still confused to what was going on Hinata looked right back at her husband, face not betraying her thoughts, but she trusted her husband, so she kept the lie.

 

“Yes, yes, he has been so protective lately,” she said placing her hand on her stomach.

 

And that sold the lie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they appeared again, they were in a house they had never seen before, the clones of the man letting them go and moving about to turn the light on and position themselves to circle them and protect all the exits.

 

Minato frowned and moved closer to his wife and students, looking around to assess their situation, 10 enemy clones were around them and would be easy to take them out if he had the opportunity to tag them with his seal.

 

Still moving his eyes around he also started to notice the peculiarities of the house, the kitchen that was separated by a counter of the dining room and living room, a lateral corridor that led to stairs and the backyard. On top of the furniture in the living room photos of the couple they just encountered in various places, their wedding photo just being the highlight of the decoration, the beautiful Hyuuga girl and the handsome blond boy with eyes like his and three whiskers on both cheeks in traditional wedding kimonos.

 

But a photo that actually took his attention was one he never expected to see in that house. It was a photo of Kushina and him, arms wrapped around each other and the both of them smiling to the camera. He remembered that photo, it was one that stayed in their living room. But why? Why would those people have their photo? Had them stole it?

 

“Kushina,” he called.

 

“What?” Kushina’s voice showed how tense she was, her hand holding Rin’s shoulder, the girl feeling more comforted with the help of the older woman. 

 

“Look,” he pointed at the photo.

 

Kushina’s violet eyes followed her husband’s eyes and encountered the same photo. The children accompanying them also followed the look, getting confused as they encountered the photo.

 

“Whaaat…? Why they have your photo, sensei?” Obito asked, his voice rising with incredulity. “Ouch!” He cried when he felt a hand collide with the back of his head.

 

“Idiot, don’t speak so loud!” Kakashi hissed.

 

“Bakashi…!” Obito started, but Minato shushed the two boys.

 

“Not the time, boys,” he said curtly, eyes sharply looking around as he felt the clones move. “We have to get the hell out of here and get to the Hokage.”

 

“I don’t think it will be a good idea,” one of the clones said, still glowing orange in his Sage mode, orange eyes with the irises in crux form. Strong arms crossed in front of its chest. It startled the five of them in looking at his direction. “You will have to wait for the boss and his missus, and believe me, Yellow Flash, it will be better if you listen to him.”

 

Minato narrowed his eyes, taking the clone’s appearance, noting the magatamas imprinted in the collar of the chakra cloak, he had never seen those aside from the books speaking of the legend of the Sage of the Six Paths. Another thing he could also see was the impressive semblance between him and the other man, blond hair, same facial structure, with some differences, like the bigger and rounder eyes, that instead looked a lot with Kushina’s.

 

“If you know me like you so much showed, you know I dislike being held against my own will,” Minato said, keeping his alertness, his mind already planning how to escape.

 

The clone sighed and shook his head.

 

“We can’t say we know you that well,” the clone’s voice had something that made Minato look back at him. “Just wait, you won’t leave this house anyway, you’re good Yellow Flash, but boss is better,” and despite the words, it didn’t sound like bragging. And, for more brash, and not as nearly as clever as his father was in the more traditional way, Naruto was clever in his own right and coupled with his own abilities, Yellow Flash or not, Naruto had suppressed his father a long time ago, and he was more experienced now.

 

But none of them knew that, so the huffs of disbelief could be heard coming from Minato’s companions. The most vocal one being the red-haired woman.

 

“Sure, I bet he is -ttebane,” the sarcasm was palpable, and Kushina’s annoyed look just showed how much she disbelieved that. It just made the clones chuckle in unison. “What?” her violet eyes shone dangerously.

 

“N-Nothing, -ttebayo,” one clone to the right said, with amusement still showing in its eyes. But before Kushina could point out he was making fun of her with her verbal tick, it continued. “Anyway, if you try, boss will know, and sure the rest of Konoha will too, and we will have a problem,” it nodded as it spoke. “And boss really don’t want to deal with Ka- Hokage-sama right now,” it corrected himself, and that attracted the attention of the more perceptive members of the group.

 

“Wha--?” before Minato could start to vocalize his suspicious, he was interrupted by the front door opening.

 

The real version of the man stepped inside the house, sided by the beautiful Hyuuga girl, both of them seemed to have just finished an important conversation, as the girl fixed them with a penetrating gaze with her Byakugan eyes. It was unsettling to have one of those directed at them like that since they couldn’t grasp well what she was thinking. She seemed intent to observe them, her eyes traveling in between the five of them before a gentle smile crept her lips.

 

“Well… I should prepare some tea for our guests,” she said while toeing her shoes off.

 

Her husband frowned and shook his head.

 

“No, you are going to sit, and I will prepare the tea,” he said while helping her move inside the house, his clones still in place around the living room.

 

Hinata sighed and shook her head. “Naruto, I’m pregnant, not invalid!” She pulled her arm from his grip, silencing his protest with a pointed look, and walked to the kitchen so she could grab the things to prepare tea for everyone.

 

At that Minato frowned, with how at ease they were while keeping them inside. And now they had a name to put on the man. Naruto, what a strange name. He moved ahead crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“I don’t know who you think you are, but you can’t keep us here, and I will be sure to open a complaint against you with the Hokage if you don’t let us go soon,” Minato was sure to use all the authority he has, after all, he is Konoha’s Yellow Flash.

 

But the other blond didn’t seem fazed at all for his tone or posture, his blue eyes, identical to his, holding Minato’s.

 

“That would be impossible, Minato-san,” the man answered, ignoring the hostile posture of the group behind Minato and moving to follow his wife, but stopping when she shot a glare at him and signaled with her hands to stay right where he was. Naruto sighed but complied, turning completely to stare at them.

 

The Yellow Flash narrowed his eyes at his nonchalant tone and the calm the man he had never seen in the village before talking to him.

 

“Oh, really?” Kushina interjected. “Why it would be impossible?” Her temper was flaring again.

 

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes for a short time, and when they opened again with a heavy emotion passing so quickly, they could barely read it before it disappeared. He answered them.

 

“For starters, the moment you five, step into the Hokage Tower, you will be detained for impersonating Heroes of the Leaf,” he said, stunning everyone, but before any of them could talk he continued. “And apparently, as what everything points, you traveled in time, and probably hoped a dimension or two,” he said as if it was a normal occurrence.

 

To say that Minato and Kushina were stunned into silence was an understatement, but the same couldn’t be said about Obito.

 

“What? Are you crazy?” The Uchiha pointed a finger to the blond man in front of them and screamed.

 

Kakashi groaned, not that he didn’t think the guy was crazy too, but it was never a good idea to scream that to a strong opponent, but then he knew Obito was always a bit of a stupid. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

 

“I didn’t expect any of you would believe me anyway, so, why don’t you let me show you?” He said calmly.

 

“How you propose to do that?” Kakashi said, cutting any retort Obito was ready to throw at their captor.

 

Cerulean eyes stared right back into his dark gray ones, a flash of amusement brightening the blue depths.

 

“Like this,” in a blink of an eye Naruto flashed through some hand signs and Team Minato and Kushina saw themselves in an open space, white with a pearly shine background all around them.

 

“Where are we?” Rin asked surprised, eyes traveling worriedly all around.

 

Kushina gasped, recognizing where they were, her violet eyes boring into the relaxed figure of the blond man looking around until his eyes met what he was looking for.

 

“We are in Uzumaki Kushina’s mindscape,” he answered at the same time he walked to where an enormous circle made of wood was, with various chains trespassing it while holding an enormous fox into place. “Hello there Kurama,” he said.

 

The children that were still trying to understand what was happening, stepped back when they got a look at what Naruto was talking with. For his part, Kurama glared with eyes full of hatred at that strange blond man that looked so much like the stupid boyfriend of his vessel.

 

 ** _‘How do you know my name, human?’_** The hard tone the Kyuubi used made some of them tremble in fear, but Naruto just shook his head in amusement.

 

“Well… It’s a long story, Kurama, and that will have to be for later, now I will have to use you for a bit, I hope you don’t mind,” the nonchalance on Naruto’s voice made the almighty Biju roar in anger.

 

 ** _‘Who do you think you are? I will not be treated like this by a stupid meat bag!’_** Kurama strained against the chains.

 

Meanwhile, Obito crowded against his peers and mumbled.

 

“That’s... That’s the Nine-Tails, right?” His eyes were round as plates as he took what they were seeing.

 

“I—I think it is,” for the first time in his life Kakashi hesitated before speaking. Rin was fearfully staring at the monster they just hear about in school during their history lessons.

 

Kushina didn’t know what to do, it wasn’t supposed to be so easy to meddle with her seal. Or be able to enter it like that. It was made by Mito-sama after all. She really didn’t know what to do or what to make of it. Minato though was furious, who was that guy thinking he could meddle and tell others of Kushina’s secret, that was a state secret, like that? And work with the Kyuubi, was he crazy?

 

“Who--?” The Yellow flash started but was stopped by the other blond raising his hand in the air.

 

Naruto sighed again and decided to throw his best card as well.

 

“I see none of you will listen to me if I don’t throw the big guns,” he clicked his tongue. “Kurama, it’s time!”

 

They were all confused when Naruto called for the Nine-tails, it was right in front of the man, but he appeared to be calling for another. What was impossible, of course. How wrong they were.

 

 **‘Bah, I was having my fun watching you deal with this youngling, kit,’** another grave voice, identical at the Biju they had been listening so far, came from elsewhere.

 

And then another Kyuubi surged through the white background, this one looking taller and, more importantly, free.

 

The time travelers watched with mouths hanging open as the other nine-tails walked to post itself behind Naruto, looking amusedly at them.

 

“Of course, you were, furball,” the whiskered blond shook his head with a hint of a laugh in his lips. 

 

The second, and apparently older Nine-tails snorted in derision but didn’t retort the whiskered man’s words.

 

 **‘Let’s just show them,’** was the only thing he said before the time travelers saw the white background change and images flow as if they were watching a movie **. ‘I will explain what is going on, in the best of my abilities, so pay attention because I won’t repeat myself,’** older Kurama said gruffly.

 

And they did. You can’t say no to a Biju when they are asking nicely.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata looked worriedly at the frozen figures in her living room, six pairs of eyes staring at nothing, being captured into the mind jutsu Naruto had learned recently. It was used to share important information, but it was still being worked upon to betterment, considering it left the user and the targets of the jutsu too vulnerable to attacks.

 

“Don’t worry, they will be here soon. Boss is showing them what is going on,” one of the clones told her.

 

She really appreciated what they were doing, trying to assure her, but she was still worried. Sighing she finished preparing the tea and placing the pot on a tray together with her tea set. She was just grabbing some snacks to place on the tray when she heard deep intakes coming from the living room.

 

“This is so insane!” Obito grumbled in despair, latching himself on Minato’s arm.

 

“But it’s the truth,” Kakashi said, coolly, regaining his composure.

 

“I still can’t believe,” Rin said out loud, but it seemed she never had the intention of uttering those words.

 

“And you are our son? We have a son?” Kushina’s voice trembled as she didn't hold any more of all the belligerence she had before, staring at the whiskered blond man in front of her.

 

“Yes,” Naruto’s short answer was enough to suggest to Hinata her husband’s state of spirit, but still she kept herself there finishing her task and giving him the space he needed.

 

Hinata turned in time to catch the tail ends of Naruto’s hug with his parents, both Minato, and Kushina with tears in their eyes. She decided it was time to lift everyone’s spirit.

 

“So, some tea?” She offered with a gentle smile, carrying the tray into the room.

 

Obito, with his gentle nature, rushed ahead and offered to carry the tray for her. Which she accepted with a grateful smile, showing him where to place it and inviting the others to follow to have a cup.

 

They still had things to do and solve, because traveling in time and hopping dimensions shouldn’t be taken lightly, but that could be done later. That night they needed to absorb what was going on.

 

Hinata looked for her husband’s cerulean eyes, finding them at the same time she was hauled into a warm hug by Kushina. She saw the way Naruto’s eyes shone at the scene, all warm and happy, with a touch of regret.

 

All she could do was smile at him, reassuringly. They were going to get through that, and she hoped it didn’t hurt her husband much when it had to eventually end.

 

‘I love you,’ she mouthed at him.

 

‘I love you too,’ he answered her in the same manner.

 

Boruto kicked her and she grimaced a bit. Well… She supposed weirder things could happen when she was pregnant.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** Well… Apparently, I wanted to wait to post it, wait to finish the story completely. BUT… I can’t exactly wait. I really want to know what you would think of this story, so… I decided to post it even before I even started the next chapter. 

 

Let me know what you think in your comments! I promise this story will be funnier ;)

 

Next chapter: Youg!Kakashi meets Hokage!Kakashi.

 

 


	2. Rokudaime Hokage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kakashi!” He hissed, grabbing a scroll to whack his Hokage’s head with gusto.
> 
>  
> 
> “Ouch! Iruka—” He lifted his hands, trying to grasp the scroll out from Iruka’s hand, but that piece of paper in the hands of one Umino Iruka, was a weapon, not even the great Hatake Kakashi could escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I noticed I didn’t let clear how far along Hinata is in this fanfic. While writing the first chapter I had in mind a nearing 9 months Hinata, and I even had a line describing how heavily pregnant she was. But I changed that part and I took off that part, and I just noticed it later, so I rectified it in this chapter. :D

 

 

 

 

It took longer than usual for them to settle for the night that day. With so many questions and emotions going, they didn’t have much time to sleep. The only thing that they agreed was that the next day they were going to see the Hokage to decide what to do next. Naruto, with a grin, told Hinata he wanted to keep the identity of their Hokage a mystery for the travelers. He wanted to see their surprised faces when they finally saw who he was. That’s why he made sure to close the window curtains form their living room – which had a privileged view of the Hokage Monument.

 

Hinata was the first one to wake up the next day, partially because of her sense of duty as a host and partially because of Boruto being so active. With a groan, she got up, with both hands on her back to help her sustain the heavy baggage she had on her tummy. As quickly as her body allowed her to, she took care of her business and changed clothes. Being so heavily pregnant has its perks.

 

With a last look to the bed, watching her husband sprawled in bed snoring lightly, she left the room with a smile, walking to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

 

She decided to do something simple, considering so many people were in the house, so she set the rice cooker and then walked to the fridge to grab some eggs. Soon she had mixed egg on a bowl and was settling a frying pan on the stove. It was in that moment someone else stepped inside the room, making her turn around to see the Yondaime walking carefully inside.

 

“Good Morning, Minato-sama,” she said with a smile.

 

Her smile just grew as the blond man flushed at her words, his hand going to the back of his neck so he could scratch it awkwardly.

 

“Minato it’s just fine, Hinata-san,” he said in answer. “Can I help you with anything?”

 

“As you say, Minato-san,” she said with a conciliatory tone. “Well… I have some marinated beef on the fridge, and if you could help me with that, I would feel really glad,” it felt natural as he smiled at her and went to work, going through her fridge to pull out the container with the meat she said, and working beside her.

 

They worked in companionable silence, with her finishing to cook her egg rolls and he finishing to cook the meat. It was strange, but so endearing at the same time how they could work so well without knowing each other for long.

 

“How far along are you?” He asked, his blue eyes, so equal to his son’s, looking curiously at her belly.

 

She smiled softly, placing her free hand on top of her belly.

 

“I’m 38 weeks along, my due date is in two weeks,” she answered, turning back to her task, that was to plate the egg roll she just finished.

 

“Oh, that’s soon,” he said mildly, and she wouldn’t blame him. He just discovered he had a kid, and his kid was already having one. “I imagine it’s nerve-wracking,” he commented, sending her curious glances.

 

Hinata smiled, turning off the stove right in time for the rice cooker to ping indicating it was ready.

 

“Well, it is, but I have Naruto-kun, tou-san, and Hanabi-chan,” she said while going to the cupboards to grab plates. “So, I’m not alone on that,” she continued as she walked to the dining room, starting to set the table, being followed by her father-in-law, that helped himself with cups.

 

“I’m glad,” his voice was tight and controlled, and Hinata knew he was still upset he wasn’t present in Naruto’s life. They told them the previous night some things, and one that was still sore to Minato and Kushina was the fact their son had never met them. At least, not as how they wanted him to meet them.

 

But before Hinata could try to say anything to comfort Minato, they both heard a voice holler upstairs, so loud they suspected that almost everyone in Konoha could have heard that.

 

“Wake up brats! I smell food,” Kushina was now banging her hand on the door, really intent on waking up everyone.

 

They could also hear murmured groans and an equally loud answer.

 

“Just more five minutes - ttebayo!”

 

“No chances blondie or I will drag you out this bed by your butt, -ttebane,” Kushina answered right back.

 

Hinata giggled at the mortified look Konoha’s Yellow flash sent her way. She confessed she could get used to this, because that was something she imagined happening when she thought of her in-laws, and then she was seeing that happening right in front of her. It was too precious to not enjoy it.

 

It didn’t take long for Obito to join the screaming match happening upstairs, two boys asking for more sleep time, and a very intent Kushina ready to drag them out of bed. It was when both Kakashi and Rin came down the stairs with identical mortified looks, that Hinata let herself fully laugh at what was going on.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Their breakfast took longer than anticipated, as the seven of them got settled, in between shouts of three loudmouths. But finally, they were out of the house, with the five time-travelers under strong henges, and those that still didn’t know how to hide their chakra well were using some chakra-suppressants seals to mask theirs better.

 

Naruto made the deliberate choice to take the longer route to the Hokage Tower because he knew it would encounter the bigger buildings and it would allow an obstructed view of the Hokage Monument. He was really intent in making them surprised.

 

If the time-travelers noticed they didn’t point it out to their cheerful guide, that was happily walking beside his wife. What they did notice for sure was the way Konoha citizens greeted him, it was a wild variety of Naruto-san, Naruto-sama, Naruto-sempai and sometimes Naruto-nii-san. Not even Minato was used to receive so many greetings and blinding smiles as to how his future son was receiving.

 

The previous night Naruto had told them a few things, but they hadn’t entered in too many details considering that Naruto didn’t find wise until he consulted with their Rokudaime. So, they were mostly curious as to what would be that reason for so much adoration over him. But it was noticeable the stars people had in their eyes as they watched the blond youth walk ahead, and the equally blinding and cheerful greetings Naruto distributed around.

 

In a more subdued manner, Hinata also received greetings where they went, and she was the epitome of grace and politeness while answering the greetings with her own. Kushina noticed they were sort of an odd pairing, the loudmouthed that was her future son, always brash and as bright as the sun, while Hinata was quiet, gentle, and sweet, exuding the calm presence the moon had in the night – just as bright, but not as blinding as the sun. But for odder they were, they fit so well, and she could see that, what warmed her heart so much seeing them so in love with each other.

 

It took them about 15 minutes to reach the Hokage Tower, and Naruto soon ushered them inside, purposely putting himself in the way of the view of the Hokage Monument, grinning madly just with the prospect of their surprised faces when they finally saw who the Hokage was. Being Saturday morning, the building wasn’t as full as it usually was during the week, with just the essential number of shinobis working on the stations and others moving around carrying scrolls up and down the stairs. So, they had chances of not meeting too many people before they finally reached the Hokage Office.

 

Naruto as always passed through a barrage of greetings of all the working ninjas they encountered while they climbed the stairs until they reached the floor they needed.

 

“How many people do you even know?” Obito asked Naruto when they passed the nth ninja greeting the blond by his name.

 

Naruto hummed as he guided them through the corridors.

 

“Humm…. Konoha or the Five Nations?” He asked innocently, not noticing the surprised looks he was receiving.

 

Hinata did notice and smiled, shaking her head slightly.

 

“Five Nations?” Minato asked, confused.

 

“Yeah, I’m friends with a lot of people,” Naruto continued, still oblivious to the stares. “Sabaku no Gaara, the current Kazekage is my friend, I’m also friends with his siblings, one of my mentors is the brother of the current Raikage, I’m also friends with one of the 7 Swordsman of Mist,” he paused humming slightly. “I can affirm with certainty I’m acquaintances with the Raikage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage, and lots of others,” he continued, shooting them one blinding smile that made them blink.

 

They looked at him like he was some sort of Alien and for them all this notion of being friends with this bunch of people from different nations. That was insane. They turned to Hinata in some sort of vain hope she would laugh and tell them it was nothing more than a very elaborate joke, but she was just grinning at them.

 

“It’s a bit complicated to explain, but… The simplest way to put this is that Naruto happened,” she said as if this was some sort of explanation.

 

And in a way it was. They just didn’t know that, yet.

 

But before they could argue that wasn’t a satisfactory answer and that friendship between people from different Hidden Villages was impossible, if not insane – after all they were in the middle of war from where they left – they were interrupted by a frustrated yell.

 

“Hokage-sama!”

 

“Maa, maa, Sensei, no one is here, no one will see this,” they heard the muffled answer as they approached the Hokage Office.

 

Naruto stopped mid-step, bending his head sideways as he listened more carefully.

 

“I don’t care, this is the Hokage Office, and it’s not meant to anything like this,” the supposed sensei said, his voice going up some octaves. “So, Hokage-sama, you have documents to sign—” he was interrupted.

 

The only thing they could hear was some sound of ruffling of clothes, and papers falling to the ground. Naruto grinned as if he had just won the lottery.

 

Naruto started to walk again with an almost evil smile on his lips, and they followed behind feeling more confused. Hinata sighed and giggled, she sometimes didn’t know if her husband had grown up or was still the little kid that pranked everyone.

 

Without any warning Naruto banged the ajar door open, being followed by the time-travelers. And what greeted them was something they never thought of seeing before.

 

They could clearly see two men, one was obviously the Hokage, and he was pressing the other man, slightly shorter, against the window, and kissing him? It was difficult to tell with them seeing only the Hokage’s back, with the title of Rokudaime Hokage emblazoned in red on the back of his black and gray flak jacket, that stayed on top of the dark blue uniform he used.

 

But the kissing part wasn’t the most shocking, no. It was the shock of silver hair sprouting from the Hokage’s head, the pale skin, lithe body and now that he turned around, the mask pulled over half of his face, dark grey eyes so intense, with a jagged scar going down his left eye and hitae-ate resting proudly on his forehead. Despite his height, he was tall after all, and the defined features and body, that man was none other than Hatake Kakashi. His adult version, at least.

 

None of the five time-travelers could hide their surprises. Obito was so surprised and outraged, he was opening and closing his mouth without any words going out of it. But the most shocked of all was the young Kakashi himself, staring at his older self with a mixture of horror and embarrassment.

 

None of them noticed the other man at first, but they couldn’t stop their eyes being attracted by the strong red that was covering his cheeks, complimenting his tanned skin, and that charming scar bisecting the bridge of his nose.

 

“I thought we taught you how to properly knock on doors, Naruto,” the older Kakashi said, shoulders slumping and hands casually setting themselves in his pants pockets.

 

“And you should stop entering through windows, Kakashi-sensei, - ttebayo,” Naruto shot back, with a bigger grin gracing his lips, eyes going from his Hokage to the time-travelers.

 

He was so right, seeing their surprised face was worth all the trouble he went to keep them distracted from seeing who had his head craved on the monument.

 

The time-travelers were watching that with incredulity, still waiting for a shoe to drop, or maybe they wake up from that strange dream. Although they were apparently disregarding they slept in that supposed dream, and they weren’t supposed to sleep in dreams.

 

Older Kakashi looked at Naruto seriously for a second or two before he burst into a smile. Shown on the crinkling of his eyes, and how they gently arched in his typical smile.

 

“This is for the time I busted you and Hinata on the copy room?” he asked casually, making Hinata blush and hide behind her husband, and Iruka blush even more.

 

“Kakashi!” He hissed, grabbing a scroll to whack his Hokage’s head with gusto.

 

“Ouch! Iruka—” He lifted his hands, trying to grasp the scroll out from Iruka’s hand, but that piece of paper in the hands of one Umino Iruka, was a weapon, not even the great Hatake Kakashi could escape.

 

“Stop encouraging this stupid competition!” The Chunin kept hissing as he continued to hit Kakashi in all places he could reach. And when Naruto laughed particularly louder, he turned to the blond and with a perfect aim, hit Naruto squarely on his face. “And you! I thought I gave you a better education than this!”

 

He pointed his finger to Naruto, that was still blinking away tears from the force he was hit by the scroll.

 

“Iruka-sensei,” he said sheepishly. Shrinking as the glare intensified, Naruto placed his hands on his back and stared at his feet as if he was an 8-year-old all over again.

 

When Kakashi left a snort escape through his nose, Iruka’s glare turned to him with force, making the Rokudaime promptly sit on his chair and assume a professional pose.

 

Satisfied the Chunin turned his beautiful brown eyes to the five people he didn’t know, embarrassment returning with a vengeance. He didn’t recognize either of them, and it made him blush harder. In an attempt to save a bit of his dignity, Iruka straightened his vest and grabbed the scrolls he had let fall after Kakashi decided he wanted some office fun – remembering that just made him send a dirty look at the man sitting on the Hokage chair.

 

He turned his attention back to Naruto and the people accompanying him.

 

“What brings you here today, Naruto?” He asks after clearing his throat and assuming a more professional stand.

 

“Well…” Naruto had once again raised his head and was smiling brightly at Iruka.

 

Kakashi reclined on his chair, grey eyes staring intently the five people that had entered after his student. He saw as they were still stunned, looking at him with varying levels of surprise and other emotions he couldn’t quite understand. At least not without the context. All he could see for sure was that they were under strong jutsu, almost imperceptible, but Kakashi had enough experience to notice the telltales of a well-executed henge. It just made his curiosity over those strangers grow.

 

And the fact he was smelling familiar scents on the air, scents that he couldn’t place for now because he wasn’t sure, as it was tugging memories he quite didn’t want to visit. Or hadn’t visited in a while.

 

 “Who are they?” He spoke before Naruto could continue.

 

Naruto turned to his sensei and then back at Iruka, scratching his head in a sheepish move they were so used to. And it most often than not meant some sort of trouble.

 

“I came here because of them,” he said stepping back so he could kick the door closed.

 

He shrunk a bit when he received two questioning stares from both Kakashi and Iruka.

 

“And it would be better if we could talk about it alone,” he directed his eyes discreetly to where Kakashi’s ANBU were stationed.

 

That made both older ninjas look between themselves, their earlier carefree countenance all lost. Iruka straightened his spine and asked.

 

“Should I leave as well?”

 

Naruto shook his head. “No, you should stay, Kakashi-sensei will sure need that,” he added carelessly. Not noticing how it just made things look like a lot more worrisome in the eyes of the Hokage and the Chunin.

 

Kakashi frowned and this time placed both his elbows on top of his table and rested his chin on top of his hands. A frown pulling his eyebrows he analyzed his former student posture.

 

“Neko, Hebi, leave,” he said barely acknowledging as the shadows in his room moved out.

 

Iruka recognized that as what it was, and he tapped his chakra in the seal close to the Hokage table, activating the privacy seals.

 

“Done, we are completely alone, and no one can hear us,” he added, moving to be beside Kakashi behind the table. “Now, what is it that has to do with them, that you need to keep quiet?”

 

And for the surprise of time-travelers, the carefree Naruto full of mirth and smiles morphed in front of them. He straightened, reaching his full height, his cerulean eyes shone with seriousness, reminding them of the man they first saw when they encountered him the previous night. The man that would have smitten them if he didn’t discover they were who they were.

 

“It will be complicated to explain, because I’m not sure how this happened at all, and I’m not sure of the details either,” he said, his tone sounding all professional. “Kurama just confirmed that they are the real deal, but he couldn’t say what could have brought them here—" he was interrupted.

 

“Naruto,” Kakashi said sharply. “Can you cut the chase, please?” He was confused, and he wasn’t the only one.

 

“Just, go from the beginning,” Iruka intervened, sounding confused.

 

Naruto sighed and rubbed his cheek, still uncertain in how to break the news to them. Hinata noticing how things were going, and how her husband was torn in how to best tell what was really going on, she decided to take that upon herself.

 

“They are time-travelers,” she said without preambles, bringing the attention of the two older ninjas to herself. “And possibly they dimension hopped as well, or it’s at least what Kurama thinks, considering no sort of paradox happened between him and young Kurama,” she continued.

 

And in an unspoken cue the henges from the five strangers were dropped, and Kakashi took a sharp breath. Those scents he had been smelling, the memories they tugged, it all made sense. Because right in front of him were the people that were his family, but he had lost so long ago. Minato-sensei, Kushina-nee-san, Obito, Rin, and… His 12-year-old self?

 

He barely heard Iruka gasp beside him, or how his partner shifted closer to him, his arms touching his. All he could do was stare at the five people in front of him, trying to decide if his senses were wrong, or if he finally got insane. Because they smelt right, they felt right, their chakra signatures were on point. But that would be impossible.

 

“Naruto, what is the meaning of this?” His voice was so cold and sharp, he could see the people in front of him flinch.

 

“Kakashi-sensei, they are real, and they are who they look,” Naruto said quickly. “Kurama confirmed it, and so did I,” he continued. “You know I would never play with that, you know that!” Kakashi could hear the pain hidden in the frantic way of assurance.

 

And he knew. He knew Naruto would never do anything like that, he would never be deliberately cruel. So, it just had one explanation, for more insane it would be. But considering who they fought, and through dimensions no less, it could only mean his student was saying the truth.

 

“Kakashi,” his name being called like that, followed by the warm gentle hand on his shoulder, was what centered him again.

 

He looked into those beautiful brown eyes of his partner, eyes warm and gentle, and Kakashi released the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Feeling calmer and reassured as he would ever be, he turned to face again his genin team, and Kushina.

 

He didn’t know what expression he had in his face, but he noticed that Minato-sensei relaxed just a little bit, and Kushina sighed relieved, but still ready if something would happen and he couldn’t take his eyes off them. It had been so long since he had seen them like that, so alive, so well. He continued to move his eyes along, taking how young and proud Obito was, or how Rin was so much alive and with happy lines on her beautiful face. And then that was him, his young self, looking around ready to jump if he felt threatened, small shoulders tense. He didn’t know how to feel about seeing himself at that age.

 

Minutes or hours passed in that strange tense environment, with Kakashi still taking all in, still trying to get out some sort of response instead of just staring at them when all of that was broken by a very annoyed Obito.

 

“Okay, I still don’t understand how it’s possible that Bakashi is the fucking Hokage,” he said loud and clear. “He is a condescending little shit, no fit to be Hokage!” he finished pointing an accusatory finger at the older Kakashi.

 

Everyone in the room blinked as Obito finished his outburst, still quite surprised because of it. But at that, Kakashi felt mirth grow in his chest and before he could stop himself, he was laughing, if a little bit hysterically no one could fault him on that.

 

That was Obito, alright. All the confirmation he needed.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is the second chapter of this fanfic ;) I’m possibly thinking this fanfic will be more than 6 chapters, but it will all depend on how this story will go. It won’t be a long, long, story, but possibly nearing 10 chapters. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments! ;) We will have the actual Older!Kakashi vs Kid!Kakashi next chapter.
> 
> See you around,
> 
> Nath :*


End file.
